


I NEVER SAW IT COMING

by ksstarfire



Series: I Never Saw It Coming - Letters Series [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Note from Starsky to Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky leaves a note for Hutch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I NEVER SAW IT COMING

Hutch,  
That bullet barely missed me because you grabbed my coat and yanked me out of the way.  
I’d have been dead if you hadn’t shoved me behind that car.  
You stood exposed, shooting the bad guys, while I dove through a window to get me and her to safety.  
So many times you saved my life when I never saw death coming.  
You patted my stomach, forgave me, hugged me after I made you angry.  
I could have lost my badge if you hadn’t been there to keep me sane.  
You touched my arm, over and over.  
You reassured me with your touch to my head when I thought you dead.  
Touching your forehead to mine, silently communicating your love.  
Always keeping me safe.  
So many times.  
So many ways.  
How could I have never seen it coming?  
How could I have missed all the signs?  
Why was I so blind?  
When?  
I know you love me.  
I do.  
But when did you fall in love with me?  
And how have you been able to contain it?  
To keep me… us safe from possible consequences?  
Because you didn’t know?  
That even if I never saw it coming,  
I’m in love with you too.  
Starsk.


End file.
